1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved magnetic component structure; in particular, the present invention relates to an improved magnetic component structure enabling installation on one side of a drive circuit board in an LED light tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently well-known magnetic components (e.g., inductors, transformers or the like) are ones of the most important electronic components in the electronic product, essentially applied to convert the drive voltage in the electronic circuit and generally characterized as: the magnetic component for voltage buck in a power supply, the high voltage magnetic component for operation voltage boost in a conventional or liquid crystal display, etc. The manufacturers of electronic products may select magnetic components of appropriate specifications or types in accordance with their requirements such that the voltage transformation processes can demonstrate required stability and good operation performance.
However, the magnetic components commonly installed on a drive circuit board in an LED lamp tube mostly include a fixed iron core with windings wound thereon. That is also the reason why the magnetic components are usually directly soldered onto one side of the circuit board, and such magnetic components are typically the electronic components occupying the largest area on the circuit board, in particular for the configuration comprising large-sized magnetic components. With regards to the development trend for modern electronic devices featuring miniature or smaller and slimmer profiles, such large-sized magnetic components, in addition to excessive space occupation, restrict the possibility for device size reduction as well.
Therefore, it would be an optimal solution if the magnetic component can be installed on either side of the circuit board thereby reducing the space occupied by the magnetic component.